life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor Christensen
"I'm not about tearing people down, Max." '' — Taylor Christensen to Max 'Taylor Christensen''' is a student at Blackwell Academy. She is friends with Victoria and Courtney, and is a member of the Vortex Club. She and Max can have some positive moments in the game, despite the fact that she is always waiting for Victoria. Personality Taylor is rude and bullies those less popular then her; probably to impress Victoria. She is often pushed around by Victoria and always follows her round and therefore called "slave" on her room plate. She is appreciative of anyone who cares about her, and is receptive to positive conversations. Taylor seems to be a little stand-offish, but also fun-loving in the right setting. Episode One - "Chrysalis" In Max's photography class with Mr. Jefferson, Taylor is sitting at a table with Victoria. She throws a crumpled paper note at Kate Marsh, which reads, “Dear Kate, We love your porn video XOXO Blackwell Academy”. As the class ends, Mr. Jefferson tells her he is still waiting for her entry for the “Everyday Heroes” contest. After the class ended, she waited in the hallway for Victoria with Courtney. After Max hits the fire alarm, Taylor is hanging out with Victoria and Courtney on the steps to the girls dormitory, blocking Max’s entry. While she doesn't move to let Max in, she doesn’t join Courtney in laughing at jokes Victoria is making about Max. When Max causes Victoria to get paint on her clothes, Taylor tries to help her friend by fetching a towel with Courtney. The two pass Max on their way out of the dormitory. Episode Two - "Out of Time" As Max heads to the bathroom to take a shower, Taylor can be seen chilling out in Victoria's room while Courtney is handed the brunt of Victoria's essay work to complete. This makes it very clear that Courtney is the least valued member in their friendship group, and that Taylor is better in-tune with Victoria. While Max is taking her shower, Taylor enters the room with Victoria. She laughs as Victoria belittles Kate, and expresses disbelief when Kate claims it wasn't her in the video. Once Kate runs off, Victoria comments about how Nathan hooked her up with drugs, and that he always has "the good shit", to which Taylor agrees. When Victoria angrily suggest that Taylor should hang out with Max, Taylor states that Max is a weirdo. She also loves how Victoria is an "evil bee-atch" when she leaves the link to Kate’s video on the mirror. On her way to leave the campus to meet Chloe, Max sees Taylor alone sitting next to a tree, and has the chance to talk to her. In the initial conversation, Taylor will be mostly blunt and rude to Max, however she can tell Max about how her mother is sick. Max can then rewind and ask Taylor about her mother. Despite being a little skeptical, Taylor tells Max that her mother had back surgery, and that Victoria was there for her, like Max is for Kate. She also tells Max that she’s “not about tearing people down.” She will then say that she’s glad they talked, and that they should even do it again. Later, before Mr. Jefferson’s photography class, she is taking pictures of Dana with Hayden, not having time to talk to Max because of her “art in progress”. When the entire school is standing outside the girls dormitory at Kate’s suicide attempt, Taylor is taking pictures with her phone, along with Victoria. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Exploring the dormitory, Max can find Taylor in the shower room alone. She accidentally informs Max that Victoria has gone out after hours, breaking curfew, but won't say where Victoria has gone. She seems shaken up after the incident with Kate earlier that day. She can also say about her "nightly anxiety attack", which is probably an exaggeration. She and Victoria also shared some emails, talking about remorseful feelings for Kate's suicide attempt. Taylor mentions how she needs a drink. Taylor also appears at the end of the episode, sitting in a group with Max and the rest of the alternative timeline Vortex Club. She remarks at how weird Max is acting, and asks her if she's cool. She also comments that Courtney doesn't want anybody new in the club. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Taylor makes an appearance at the End of the World Party held by the Vortex Club. She dances alone in the VIP section, not seemingly interested in conversation with anybody else. Max can talk to her and ask her how her mother is doing, to which she will reply that she is doing better after her surgery. Alternative Reality She is good friends with Max who helped her through the time of her mother's surgery. Relationships Friends * Victoria Chase - They always hang around together and are sitting together in Jefferson's photography class. She looks up to her, always following her around trying to impress Victoria, and loves how she is an "evil bee-atch" (referring to her acting on Kate). Obviously Victoria cares a lot for her, as she was there for her when her mother had back surgery. Taylor describes her as "bossy, but one of the best friends you could have." Taylor seems to be more valued by Victoria than Courtney. * Courtney Wagner - Taylor is friends with Courtney, although she is more than willing to let Courtney assume most of the responsibilities in helping Victoria. * Maxine Caulfield (Determinant) - Taylor thinks that Max is a weirdo, is mostly blunt and rude to her, but later she may be thankful for Max's interest and comforting words regarding her mother who is in hospital. Family * Mother Associated Deaths *Kate Marsh (Caused) - Mobbing Trivia *Taylor's room in the girls' dormitory is room 224. It is suggested in Max's nightmare that the room was previously where Rachel Amber lived in before her death. This also suggests that Taylor is possibly a new intake student similar to Stella Hill, Kate Marsh, Juliet Watson and Maxine Caulfield (student transferred from Seattle). *Her room slate initially says “TAYLOR IS A SLAVE” *On Tuesday, her room slate says “GET A LIFE AND MOVE ON BITCH” Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members Category:Alive Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters Category:Alternative Timeline Characters Category:Episode Five: Polarized Characters